Street Signs and Their Meaning Wiki
Welcome to the Street Signs and Their Meaning Wiki The objective is to identify different streets signs by color and the meaning behind them. Colors of Road Signs Along the roadway there are regulatory, warning, and guide signs. The color on a sign has a special meaning. It is important that you memorize the meaning of the colors. You will be asked to identify roadway signs on the written driver’s license exam. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Red Signs RED signs are regulatory signs and must be obeyed. They include: * STOP * YIELD * DO NOT ENTER * WRONG WAY Black and White Signs Some BLACK and WHITE signs are regulatory and must be obeyed. Others are used as route markers They include: * One-Way * Keep Right * Do Not Pass * Pass With Care Yellow Signs YELLOW is used for warning signs. These signs tell you of road conditions and dangers ahead. They include: * Intersections Ahead * Turns and Curves * Stop Ahead/Yield Ahead/Signal Ahead Orange Signs ORANGE also is used for warning signs. These signs alert you of possible dangers ahead due to construction and maintenance projects. They include: * Flagger Ahead * Workers Ahead Green Signs GREEN is used for guide signs. These signs tell you where you are, which way to go, and the distance. They include: * City signs * Street signs * Distance signs Blue Signs BLUE also is used for guide signs. These signs tell you about services along the roadway. They include: * Rest Area * Emergency Evacuation Route Brown Signs BROWN is used for parks and recreation signs. They include: * State parks * Conservation areas Yellow-Green Signs YELLOW-GREEN also is used for warning signs. These signs alert you to pedestrians crossings and school zones. They include: * School cross-walks * School speed zones Pink Signs PINK is used for traffic incident signing. These signs alert you to possible dangers ahead due to unplanned traffic incidents such as traffic crashes and natural disasters. They include: * Road Closed Ahead * Accident Ahead * Traffic Emergency Ahead Illinois Rules of the Road 2015. Springfield, IL: Jesse White, Secretary of State, 2015. Print. For more information, please refer to the following website: https://www.cyberdriveillinois.com/publications/pdf_publications/dsd_a112.pdf Latest activity Please add different types of road signs by clicking the Discuss Tab. This way other people can see different examples of different road signs and understand their meaning. I have included an example of a STOP sign. You may also go to the Explore Tab then click Images. There you will find other examples of various Street and Road signs. Category:Browse